


The Fulfillment of Our Promise

by erdaenos



Series: Tragedy After Your Ends (One Shots Compilation) [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Suicide, dont read if you can't handle it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erdaenos/pseuds/erdaenos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contain major spoiler from CleAo's Drama CD! Please read/listen to it first....<br/>--------<br/>Systems are now shutting down. The lights of crystal eyes are fading. Even if it's the same exact scene as that time in Platinum Jail, I won't end it the same way. We made a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fulfillment of Our Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by "Immer Sie" Itou Kanako, Clear's bad end song and the little promise they made in bathroom.

The room, full of glass bottles, is quiet. Light from my screen illuminate the darkness with lime color. The dust which sparkles as it swims down the closed air, never bothers the lonely body. Ren sleep near his white fluffy hair without any clue he'd be ever woke up. The time has passed two moons before I finally admit what the screen has told me so many times.

 

_Main system has shutdown. The operating systems failed to work. Turning on the back-up system._

_Scan the system's failure. The caches data are going to be deleted. Delete complete._

_The systems failed to work._

_All the data are being formatted._

_Format complete._

_There are no memory in database._

_Cancel the operation..._

_Back-up system is automatically shutting down._

_Shutting down, complete._

 

The time has finally came. I can't make Clear wake up. If I reboot him now, he won't be the same anymore. My body feels weak. I brushes his patched face slowly, searching for any respond I could get. His skin still soft and gentle, exactly the same as what I remembered. But I know, Clear won't wake up and smile at me anymore. I hardly cry. It already dried years ago. Knowing we already made a pact, a promise; I can't sense any logical way to describe this feelings. He is mine and I am his. He is the one who colored my life with so many colors and lights. Clear can't handle being in the Alpha body for long after the transfer. The world resolved so many questions with unexpected ways.

He died for the second time.

He died in a body which I asked him to change into. Even thou, he harshly refused at first. He still accepted my request. I am such a stupid person. I shouldn't coerce him to do that. I should have listen to his wish. Sometimes, I saw him looked really, really sad because he alive once more. He already died as a human... Yet, I can't handle it and ask Grandma to help me fix him. I made him went through the same cycle of death. I made him conscious about being a robot. The only reason for Clear to stay with me a little while longer is my selfish-stupid-requests.

It is my fault he went through a lot. 

I tap my finger on I/O of my coil. Blinking my eyes to escape from sudden darkness.

"........." I'm hungry. Even in a time like this, I still can feel hunger. Do I really have to? If I go find food, I'll leave him behind. No, no, I don't want to. I can't leave. I promised him to stay by his side forever....

_...And sleep when he no longer can wakes up._

Takes a deep breath, I feel comfort. Clear once made me promise to sleep with him. Eternally... by his side. Together frozen into the night. I already shut down Ren's and my coil's system. There are no trace left behind. No one will found us here. No one will disturb our long slumber.

_So, you want me to make you fall asleep?_

It's him again. The voice of Scrap. His voice isn't as hostile as he was. I can sense some kind of dutiful sigh.

"...I still am a normal human. No other way, right?"

_You're going to throw your life for that doll? Don't make me laugh._

"You should already knew, I made a promise."

_If you don't want to life, change places with me! There are many things we haven't done._ _Things shouldn't be left alone!_

That is true and gradually brings my mind wounded. I left Grandma alone.  I cut any communication off. I think, maybe right now, Koujaku goes wildly around Midorijima trying to find me. He did called me so many times when I disappeared for a night. Mizuki'll be a bit panic, losing his part-timer so suddenly without any notice. I bet I made a havoc to everybody. It really is a mess.

Yet, I want to fulfill my promise with him.

One promise that made him stay alive for a whole year.

_Why are you so concern about this doll anyway? Once it died, it no longer can get angered if you choose not to keep your promise._

"He's not a doll. He's Clear, my lovely Clear."

_Yeah, right. Like I'll care. He is now just a sex doll in my eyes. There is nothing in him left that we can wreck around except that fake body._

"Stop saying that!"

_You desire his touch, his existence, his love. I know, Aoba. I know exactly what you wanted. I even know how you still hold on living. You didn't actually want to die with him. There's still hunger in you, right? You said that promise out of the moment. You hurt him in many ways you can't even comprehend. You destroyed him with lies._

"I-I already... knew, okay. I knew, this is all my fault."

_Giving up already? Then, you won't hate me when I take your place, right?_

"What are you planning to do?"

_Should I have anything planned? Hrmm... how about destroy Midorijima at first?_

"...No can do. I believe I need you to destroy me."

Silence takes place inside the conversation. The voice grumbles low at something then his tone change a bit shaky.  _Then take a mirror and see yourself._ Following his instruction, I turn my back off Clear to face the mirror. The words I poured make me do the Scrap ritual.

After a minute, I am now inside my mind. My mind world creates a view of a beach and another me. I assume he is the owner of that voice.

"You should already know. What I mean by sleep, I don't want you to take my body away for yourself." I said them loud and clear.

 _"You desire to live. We desire to stay alive."_ He says quietly.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

_"No, it's all that matters now."_

"I lost my reason to live."

_"You're denying your reason to live."_

"I-I have to keep my promise. If not... then my sins won't be erased. No one can give me proper punishment except you."

He sighs angrily. _"You're not listening to me at all, fucking sissy."_

"NO! You're the one who isn't listening to me at all! I am the main inhabitant of this body. I'm the one who choose the way! Now, you listen to me and follow my orders!"

 _"Madness."_ He smirks. _"We only have madness inside our reasons, huh?"_  

Two steps, he took, erasing the space between us. The twilight slowly disperses and coldly left the two into moonless night. Golden eyes meet with mine... He slowly cover my eyes with his hand and then he move his head towards my side. A soft and warm tingling breath reminds me how Clear always do every night after he sang. Clear will hug me and make sure nothing's wrong. Gently caress my cheeks and rub his lips just a little. I wonder how he looks at me now. I have made him waiting for awhile now. Maybe I should kiss him and never let him go when I met him. Aah... This is it. Closing my eyes never been so easy. I missed you, Clear.

_Let's sleep together, Aoba-san..._

_Yes, Clear... Good night._

 

 


End file.
